I Could Not Ask For More
by samuraiheart
Summary: Songfic about how Tomoyo feels about Sakura. Shoujo-ai.


samuraiheart's I Could Not Ask for More 

**Songfic: I Could Not Ask for More**

**By samuraiheart**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or these lyrics. The song is "I Could Not Ask for More" sung by Sara Evans and written by Diane Warren._

Author's notes:  
italics indicate lyrics  
This is written in Tomoyo's point of view  


I wake up to her soft scent next to me. It is a scent that I have never been able to fully describe. It is a mix of strawberries and summer. Maybe that's just the way that I think of Sakura. She is so happy. She makes me so happy by just looking at her face. I love to wake up in the middle of the night and see her sleeping beside me. I still find it hard to believe that this is real. I can't believe that she is here. I can't believe that she is real. It's been three years since she told me that she loved me and I wouldn't trade a day since then. 

_ Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see  
The smile upon your face  
These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments   
I remember all my life  
I find all I've waited for and  
I could not ask for more _

It's raining outside. I see the raindrops wash over our window and I hear the wind gusting just beyond the safety of our home. It is our home. I smile as Sakura whispers something in her sleep. I hope that it is not a nightmare. I will wake her if I think that she is having a nightmare, but her face is relaxed and peaceful in the dim light of the room. Lightning flashes and I see her face clearly. I reach out and touch her cheek. Sakura is so beautiful. Her auburn hair falls across her pillow and barely touches mine. I kiss her softly on the cheek and her eyes flutter open. I didn't mean to wake her. I just wanted to let her know that I was thinking about her. 

Sakura smiles and whispers, "I love you, Tomoyo." Before she drifts off to sleep again. For a moment I see her green eyes staring back at me and I know that she is happy. All I ever wanted to do was make her happy. I never thought that I could be happy too. 

_ Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are  
Is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments   
I know all I need is this  
I find all I've waited for and  
I could not ask for more _

I turn over and close my eyes. I really should get some rest. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I wish I could spend more time with her, but I know she is busy too. We both have work to do, but at least we have these moments together. I hear her shift a little in her sleep and I smile. I love her so much. Then I feel her hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see if she is alright. She is looking up at me dreamily, but she is awake. I ask her if there is anything wrong and she shakes her head. The next thing I know, her lips are on mine and we share a passionate kiss. At the end I look at her in disbelief and can only say her name "Sakura." She just smiles again and holds me close to her. I drift off to sleep in her arms. 

_ I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream has come true  
Yeah right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you  
Here with me _

I still have trouble believing this is real. It all seems so perfect. She is here with me. She is here for me. I never factored this in to any of my plans. I always hoped and wished that Sakura could love me, but I was convinced that it was impossible. I still can't imagine why she chose me. I shake my head as I stare at her reflection in the mirror, as we both get dressed.

_ These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments   
I'll remember all my life   
I've found all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more _

Sakura looks up at me and smiles. I am sure that she knows what I am thinking. She always seems to. I look down at the carpet and a slight blush creeps over my cheeks as she gently traces the curve of my chin with her outstretched fingers. I look up into her shimmering green eyes and I feel my heart beat quicken in my chest. 

"Tomoyo, I am so happy to have you here with me. I don't know what I ever did without you." 

My throat suddenly feels dry. I don't know what to say. She can say so much in just a few simple words. She knows that I feel the same way, but I have to make her see. 

"Sakura, I am glad that I can make you happy. You have no idea how happy you have made me." 

_ I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream has come true  
Yeah right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you  
Here with me _

Moments like these scare me a little. They feel too fragile, like delicate crystal on the edge of something about to fall. I am always afraid that I will do something wrong and the glass will fall and break into a thousand shards of glitter. Sakura smiles and wraps her arms around me. She understands me like no one else. She doesn't ask why tears suddenly fill my eyes. She only brushes them away with her delicate fingers and kisses me softly on the cheek. The love that I feel for her is overpowering and I can feel it every time we touch. 

"Tomoyo. Don't ever forget how much you mean to me." I shake my head and marvel at the way she says my name. There is no doubt that she loves me too.

_ No I could not ask for more than this love you gave me  
'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
No I could not ask for more _

There is nothing more I need. There is nothing more I want. I have the most precious treasure that I could ever ask for and she has given herself to me willingly. I am hers as well and I always will be. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently. I will never leave her. I will always love her and I know that it will always make her happy. 

~Owari~ 

[Back to samuraiheart's main fan fiction page][1]

[Back to samuraiheart's Cardcaptor Sakura: Mostly Touya page][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kokoro_no_samurai



End file.
